


Sueño Perdido

by NadyMag



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Sakura Cardcaptor, Touya esta MUY confundido, Touya y Yukito son menores que en la serie, Yukito feels, relación adulto/menor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyMag/pseuds/NadyMag
Summary: Kaho se marcho, dejando un Touya bastante confuso... y herido. Suceptible a cualquier persona inescrupulosa y dispuesta a sacar ventaja.





	Sueño Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trasladando historias antiguas a AO3, voy a revisarlas y editarlas, así que pido por favor comprensión si hay errores = D

SUEÑO PERDIDO

El Extraño

"...estarás enamorado de otra persona..."  
-¡Eso es una idiotez!  
El joven pateo con fuerza una lata, la vio volar hasta el otro extremo del campo. Cogió luego un balón y corrió con él sobre el césped para, finalmente, con un grito de furia clavarlo en la portería.  
Se quedo entonces parado, quieto, mirando al suelo. Pronto estaría oscuro y no podría seguir jugando. Noto además que algunas parejas empezaban a llegar al lugar, perturbando su soledad. No quería compañía, menos aun ser testigo de muestras de amor ¡Quería estar solo!  
\- Me trato como a un niño...- susurro  
Recogió el balón y se marcho.

Después de clases termino sus deberes a la volada, dio una excusa tonta a su padre y salió a caminar. No quería estar en casa, allí no tardarían en notar que algo malo le ocurría y no se sentía de humor para hablar al respecto... aun no, la herida estaba demasiado fresca.  
Anduvo distraído, fingiendo mirar los escaparates aunque su mente estaba muy lejos, dándole vueltas a la misma idea.  
\- Ella me dejo...  
Se detuvo frente al afiche de una joven con larga cabellera castaña y sonrisa misteriosa, muy parecida a ella. Así sonrió la noche en que le dijo que se iría lejos, que seria la ultima vez que se verían en mucho tiempo. Ella no presto atención a sus reclamos, casi como si no le importaran.  
Sintió rabia al recordar como ella parecía tan serena, como si estuviera todo ya decidido.  
¿Que acaso no lo amaba? ¿Si ya lo sabia por qué no se lo comunico antes? ¿Por qué demonios no consulto su opinión? Ella se separo de él como quien se separa de un par de zapatos que ya no le sirven.  
\- Me trato como a un niño....  
\- Eso no estuvo bien.  
-¡¿Eh?!  
Miro asombrado al hombre parado a su lado.  
\- Tú ya no eres un niño...

\- Dos cafés y... ¿Tienes hambre?  
\- Un poco.  
-¿Te gusta el pye?  
\- Sí.  
\- Dos pyes de limón, por favor.  
El hombre sonríe, apoya el rostro sobre sus manos y lo mira fijo. Es un jovencito muy guapo, tiene unos ojos salvajes y unos labios muy sexis... debe tener unos quince años.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Kinomoto, Kinomoto Touya.  
\- Yo soy Ruaki, mucho gusto en conocerte... Touya-kun.  
Alzo el rostro, sorprendido al oírse llamar de manera tan familiar. Por primera vez presto atención al aspecto del hombre, bastante atractivo, con cabello negro y lacio que caía en mechas sobre sus ojos... que lo miraban de una manera... Touya aparto la vista, no sabia porque pero las mejillas le ardían y se sentía nervioso. Tal vez fuera mejor irse...  
\- Aquí esta su orden, señor.  
Empezó a comer, aparentando indiferencia; este tipo le provocaba una sensación extraña, no podía precisar si de agrado o de aversión.  
\- No puedo creer que un joven como tú ande torturándose el alma por una jovencita que lo dejo.  
\- Yo no me torturo nada... ¿y quien te dijo que alguien me dejo?  
\- No necesito ser adivino para notarlo.  
Adivino, ella sí tenia ese don. Siguió comiendo en silencio. Ella se había comportado como un ángel con él, lo había conquistado haciéndole pensar que era el destino que ambos estuvieran juntos. Como un tonto, confió en ello... creyó que era algo serio ¡Ella sabia que eso no era así! ¡¿Por que no tuvo la amabilidad de decírselo desde el principio?! Era casi como si hubiera jugado con él ¡Eso le daba tanta rabia!  
\- ¡MALDICION!  
Pego un puñetazo en la mesa, cuando alzo el puño para pegar otro las manos del tipo sujetaron la suya y la obligaron a descender, la retuvieron sobre la mesa.  
\- Cálmate, Touya-kun.  
El hombre se inclino hacia él, su contacto era tibio y agradable; hablo con voz firme, insinuante...  
\- No vale la pena que te pongas así, hay otras formas de desahogarte... formas más agradables.  
\- ¿Formas...  
\- Vamos a otro lugar, allí te las mostrare.

"¿Cómo diablos termine aquí?"  
Miro, algo contrariado, las paredes del apartamento ¿Qué diablos hacia en casa de ese tipo? No era costumbre suya alternar con desconocidos, no importa que tan atractivos fueran, a decir verdad no le agradaban los extraños, y menos todavía cuando intentaban buscarle conversación sin causa alguna. Ruaki colgó las chaquetas de ambos y puso música, muy suave...  
\- Vamos, siéntate junto a mí...  
\- ¡¿Sentarme?! ¡¿Para que?!  
\- Para conversar... o pensaste en algo mas?...  
Mudo, Touya se sentó. Estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, pero en verdad cosas muy extrañas le pasaron por la mente cuando Ruaki lo llamo al sofá. "¡Claro que para conversar! ¿Que más íbamos a hacer en el sofá? Solo hablar ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que podía..."  
\- ¿En qué piensas?  
\- ¡En nada...  
\- Touya -Ruaki se acerco - me gustaría que me dijeras...- paso el brazo por el respaldo del sofá, tras Touya- si acaso yo... te gusto...  
Touya lo miro boquiabierto mientras las ideas chocaban unas contra otras en su mente...  
\- Es importante para mí saberlo... -se inclino hacia su rostro -... ya que tú sí me gustas... demasiado...  
Sintió los dedos del hombre masajeándole la nuca; los sintió deslizarse tras su oreja, acariciando el corto cabello. Estaba totalmente bloqueado, no atinaba a decir nada, solo miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ruaki... que cada vez se aproximaban más.  
\- Me gustas muchísimo... Touya-kun...  
Ahora era la nariz del tipo la que se deslizaba junto a la suya. Los labios acariciaron los suyos pero se apartaron antes de besarlos, mientras los dedos bajaron siguiendo la línea del cuello hasta su pecho y de allí a su cintura, alzando el polo y explorando bajo este la piel que ya empezaba a erizársele... y con esto Touya llego a su límite. Los últimos restos de cualquier tipo de resistencia mental cayeron. Mando a paseo su educación, sus supuestos principios... y a Kaho. Busco ansioso los labios del hombre, besándolos entre mordiscos, mientras sus manos lo asían del cabello para evitar que se alejara. Ruaki logro detener el beso por un momento y sonrió.  
\- Ya veo que si te gusto...  
\- ¡No te detengas!- exige Touya, obligándolo a seguir.  
"No te detengas... sigue... déjame olvidar, olvidarlo todo. Pensar que soy otro..."  
En menos de lo que se esperaba, Touya ya estaba desnudo. Recién en ese momento, al sentir el cuerpo de Ruaki sobre él, dudo. Sintió miedo ¿Qué hacia? pero Ruaki no le dejo tiempo para razonar, fue más rápido que las intenciones de detenerse de Touya, su mano empezó a masajearle con firmeza el sexo. Touya no pudo evitar jadear y nuevamente su mente se puso en blanco, dejo la boca de Ruaki y empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Las manos de Ruaki se movían, expertas, estimulándolo cada vez mas, evitando que él hiciera algo mas que responder a esta caricia... y de pronto se detuvo.  
Se acuclillo sobre Touya mirándolo intensamente, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Se inclino hacia su pecho y empezó a lamerlo.  
\- ¿Te gusta? - Touya no respondió, empezó a succionar una de sus tetillas - ¿Te gusta esto?  
Touya únicamente cerro los ojos y no respondió. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada movimiento de los labios de Ruaki, pero se negaba a abrir la boca... no quería hacer eso, si la abría empezaría a gemir, y solo dios sabia que cosas diría. Era mejor seguir así, con los labios apretados y solo disfrutar.  
El hombre se levanto un poco, algo contrariado por el silencio de Touya. No podía dejarlo así y se dispuso a hacer algo más. Volvió a lamerle el pezón, pero ahora empezó a descender, lamiendo y succionando por el centro del cuerpo hasta llegar entre sus piernas; allí empezó a lamerle el miembro erecto, lo recorría con la lengua mientras Touya se mordía ya los labios desesperado.  
\- ¿Te gusta esto? - Touya no respondió, se detuvo y subió hacia su oído. Susurro en él. - Si no respondes, esto acaba acá. Te vestirás y te iras... fingiendo que no paso nada. Hago esto solo porque creo que también lo deseas, pero si no es así puedes irte por ahí a seguir llorando por tu novieci...  
\- ¡Silencio!... - Touya lo miro sorprendido- ... No te entiendo ¿Qué quieres?  
\- Solo amarte, Touya...- sonrió- pero esto es algo que hacemos los dos o no lo hacemos...  
Era su oportunidad, podía irse y volver a su casa como si nada pasara... seguir sufriendo por Kaho...  
\- Sigamos... - cerro los ojos, no creía lo que decía - tienes razón, lo siento... sigamos...  
Beso a Ruaki tan profundamente como pudo, sentía que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer ¡Lo necesitaba! y de una manera desesperada. Esta vez cuando Ruaki volvió a acariciarlo, gimió, débilmente al principio... pero luego con mas fuerza, siguiendo el ritmo de los movimientos de Ruaki. De nuevo él lamió su sexo, pero solo un instante, ya que enseguida abrió la boca y lo introdujo en ella, succionándolo, estrujándolo, haciéndolo sentirse como nunca antes se sintió. Nuevamente Ruaki lo dejo y susurro en su oído.  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- Sí... no te detengas...  
\- ¿Quieres seguir?  
\- Sigue, por favor...  
\- Seguiré... pero con algo más.  
¿Algo mas? ¿Que? Touya se puso nervioso. Esa fue una pregunta torpe. Sabia muy bien que ahora que acepto seguir no tenia forma de volverse atrás... ¿O si podía? Claro que podía, solo que algo se lo impedía. Simplemente asintió, dejo que Ruaki se acomodara tras de él... lo dejo seguir. Y lo disfruto, al principio le resulto doloroso... pero empezó a gustarle, nuevamente dejo que sus instintos dominaran su mente, que Ruaki lo llenara de placer.

Sin voluntad

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Touya se levanto de entre los brazos de Ruaki, despacio y callado para no despertarlo. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo, procurando no mirar hacia el sofá, no mirar al hombre. Ahora que la fiebre que había sentido se había esfumado solo le quedaba una sensación de asfixia y un dolor sordo en la cabeza. Confusión total. Se sentía pésimo.  
Salió, camino de frente a su casa, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Abrió la puerta y agradeció que su padre estaba ocupado en la cocina y su hermanita en los deberes, saludo y dijo estar cansado (y en verdad lo estaba) y que tomaría un baño. Lo necesitaba, se sentía pegajoso y sudado; aparte que siempre había oído que era lo que hacia la gente en estos casos ¿Donde oyó eso? no importaba, pero recordaba que decían que con eso se sentían mejor.  
Encerrado en el baño, con el agua hasta el cuello, descubrió que no se sentía mejor; el dolor de cabeza paso, pero ahora lo sentía en el alma. No creía lo que había hecho, había encontrado a un tipo en la calle y se había ido a la cama con él... ni a la cama, del sofá no pasaron ¿Con que cara miraría en la cena a su familia? El maldito baño limpio su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo sentirse bien, ni quitar el asco que ahora sentía.  
Logro mantenerse tranquilo durante la cena, algo indiferente, pero calmado. Cuando se fue a dormir descubrió al cambiarse que tenia una marca roja en la espalda. Recordó que él lo había mordido varias veces, solo que no había sentido que fuera demasiado fuerte. Cerro los ojos y le dio la espalda al espejo para no verla, como antes había hecho con Ruaki.  
"De que sirve que no mires?- daba vueltas en la cama- ¿Acaso porque no veas borraras lo que paso? nada cambiara."  
El recuerdo de Kaho vino a él, hiriente, acusador. Ella sabia, estaba seguro. Ella sabia que eso pasaría, ella lo sabia todo. Y ella no se lo advirtió. Ella era la culpable.  
¡Claro! si ella no se hubiera involucrado con él, nunca habrían terminado como terminaron y nunca hubiera caído con ese tipo como cayo. Ella tenia la culpa de todo su dolor.

La escuela era un alivio ahora, era algo en que concentrarse y no volver a pensar en Kaho y lo que ella había ocasionado. ¿No le basto con romperle el corazón? ¡Tenia que haberle causado esto también! noche tras noche, al cerrar los ojos, sentía la respiración de Ruaki sobre él. Sentía sus manos tocándolo, sus besos... ya hora ya no le causaban placer, solo asco. Asco por su cuerpo, por la piel que dejo que Ruaki tocara, por sus labios que lo besaron. Procuraba desvelarse haciendo los deberes, concentrarse en algo que no fuera Kaho y Ruaki. Sentía a ambos enlazados en su mente, no los lograba olvidar.

La mochila cayo al suelo, dio un paso atrás.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, Touya-kun? ¿No te da gusto verme?  
Recogió la mochila y se la tendió con una sonrisa amable, una mirada ¿Cariñosa?  
\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Fue triste despertar sin ti, Touya.  
Su voz parecía dolida, Touya agacho la cabeza. Sentía el miedo agarrotando su garganta y unas ganas de correr terribles, mas su cuerpo no obedecía. No movía un pie del lugar, observo su brazo alzarse y coger la mochila que el hombre le ofrecía.  
\- ¿No te da gusto verme? te extrañe, Touya-kun, fuiste malo al irte así. Me sentí muy mal con eso, sobre todo porque no sabia como encontrarte otra vez ¿Estudias aquí?  
Touya asintió sin alzar la cara ¿Por qué no mentía? No quería volver a ver a ese tipo.

Otro día en clase con la nariz sumergida en los libros. Se suponía que todos tenían una hora libre pero, mientras los demás conversaban, Touya prefería permanecer con la mente llena con las letras de su texto. Así no podía pensar en Ruaki ni en todo lo ocurrido con el; estaba repasando los temas que llevarían dentro de unos tres meses, era algo complicado, mas bastante efectivo para bloquear su cerebro.  
"¡¿Cómo pude decirle que este era mi colegio?! Ahora sabe como encontrarme!!! Para colmo le conté todo sobre mis horarios de estudio... ¿Por qué actuó así con él? No me gusta, me manipula como a una rata de laboratorio ¡¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera?!..."  
Ya no funcionaba... pensaba en el de nuevo. Tal vez era hora de tratar con algún curso mas complicado, este ya lo tenia dominado... Tal vez algo del próximo año!

Salió del colegio con el corazón temblando, esperando ver la silueta de Ruaki esperándolo en la puerta. Suspiro aliviado al no hallarlo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, al menos él no sabia donde vivía... aun no ¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Seria tan estúpido para decírselo? No... pero si ambos se encontraran frente a la casa y le preguntara si vivía allí, Touya asentiría nuevamente, con la cabeza gacha.  
No tuvo que llegar a su casa, un par de cuadras mas allá choco con alguien que iba a paso rápido... alguien que lo sostuvo para que no cayera... alguien conocido.  
\- ¡Cuidado, Touya-kun!  
Touya lo miro con cara de susto.  
\- ¿Estas bien? Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde para ir a verte... pero mira lo que es el destino, te encontré antes que te fueras.  
Touya se separo de el, sin saber que decir ¿Destino? Desde la partida de Kaho esa palabra solo le había traído dolores de cabeza.  
\- ¿Vives en esa dirección?  
Se contuvo para no asentir ¡No podía decirle donde vivía! ¿Y si aparecía alguna vez en su casa? Se lo imagino sentado en el sillón, hablando con su padre amablemente... como si fuera un amigo suyo. Y se lo imagino visitándolo cuando estuviera solo en casa, queriendo tocarlo de nuevo... ¡No quería que volviera a tocarlo! ¿O sí?  
Alzo el rostro y lo miro a los ojos ¿Quería que este hombre volviera a tocarlo? Era atractivo, eso era algo que noto desde el primer instante, le parecía atractivo ¿Eso le bastaba para querer algo con este tipo?  
\- ¿Tienes hambre?  
¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Y luego, al apartamento otra vez? 

Su padre abrió la puerta, no pregunto por el par de horas de tardanza. Molesto a su hermanita al pasar y comió un poco. No había pasado nada con Ruaki, lo llevo al mismo sitio y nuevamente comieron lo mismo; después de eso él se disculpo por tener un trabajo que hacer y que no podía acompañarlo mas tiempo... solo que antes de irse...  
\- Mañana te buscare a la salida ¿Quieres? - Touya repitió su usado gesto de asentir - Te llevare a algún lugar, será mejor si pides permiso para no preocupar a tus padres. Llegare un poco tarde, como hoy... así que espérame donde nos encontramos hoy.

Y allí estaba Touya parado en la esquina en que choco con él. Las ideas de irse, de tomar otra ruta a la salida e irse a su casa, las de esperarlo y decirle que no lo molestara mas... todas corrían en su mente. Solo que él seguía parado en la esquina sin moverse, y sabia que cuando llegara Ruaki lo seguiría a donde sea que este lo llevara.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. De la cama, que se movía rítmicamente, se oyen los jadeos y suaves quejidos de sus ocupantes.  
Sudoroso, Touya se cuelga del cuello de su amante mientras este lo penetra. Ruaki sonríe viéndolo, le encanta como el muchacho reacciona a cada caricia suya, a cada movimiento; es tan... tierno. Cada vez que se encuentran actúa como un animalito asustado, un gatito que no se decide si correr o acercarse. Es encantador. La presión de su mano sobre sobre el miembro de Touya se vuelve más exigente, realmente Ruaki sabe como llevara al chico hasta el limite, a cada movimiento suyo el volumen de su voz aumenta; hasta que el momento llega y Touya estalla con un ultimo gemido.  
Jadeante aun, se separa de Ruaki y le da la espalda en la cama. Ahora que el remolino que embargaba su mente empieza a calmarse, vuelve a ser consciente de todo. Recurre al remedio acostumbrado, cierra los ojos. Así no puede ver a Ruaki, y concentrándose en la oscuridad no puede imaginarse a sí mismo junto a él.  
Ruaki lo abraza, ante su contacto Touya se estremece. No sabe si de miedo, asco o que más; oye su voz haciéndole halagos y diciéndole frases cariñosas, entiende el tono pero no logra discernir las palabras exactas. Siente que nunca llegara el momento en que pueda irse a casa.

Ya en su casa, ya en su cama, luego del baño (sin resultados) de rigor, acaricia la funda de la almohada. Recuerda cuando fue con su madre y escogieron esos juegos de sabanas para su cuarto. Su madre, hace un tiempo que no aparece... nunca creyó poder gracias de no tener que verla. ¿Con que cara la miraría ahora? estaba seguro que ella sabia todo... no se atrevería a mirarla nunca mas. Recordó la nueva cita con Ruaki, lo que tendría que hacer para poder cumplirla; no estaba seguro de como, pero lo haría ya que este lo buscaría y ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no se negaría a ir tras él.

Ruaki interrumpe el beso y lo mira con una sonrisa astuta. Es muy temprano, Touya debería estar en clase; invento una excusa y falsifico una nota de su padre para poder faltar. Aun no creía lo que había sido capaz de hacer.  
La sonrisa de Ruaki lo confunde ¿que le pasa? la mano de este lo sujeta por el cuello y obliga a su cabeza a descender hacia su regazo...  
\- Ya es hora de que tu también lo intentes, Touya-kun...  
Touya intenta alzarse pero la presión se hace mas fuerte.  
\- No tengas miedo... solo inténtalo... si no te gusta, me lo dices -acaricia su cabello - No sabrás si no lo intentas...  
Touya cerro los ojos, pensó en las veces que Ruaki le había practicado el sexo oral. Lo había disfrutado, y parecía que Ruaki también lo disfrutaba. Tal vez no fuera desagradable, tal vez si le gustara, tal vez...  
Touya cogió el miembro y lentamente abrió los labios hasta tener contacto con el.

 

EL SUEÑO, EL ÁNGEL  
Fujitaka vuelve a golpear la puerta del baño, nervioso por los ruidos que salían de allí.  
\- ¿Seguro que estas bien, hijo?  
Touya domina por un momento los espasmos que retuercen su estomago, aclara su garganta para evitar que su voz suene mal.  
\- Estoy bie.... bien... solo es algo... que comí en la escuela... no pasa nada.  
\- ¿Tal vez si llamamos al medico...  
\- ¡No! Estaré bien... solo dame un momento... por favor...  
"Por favor... papá..." susurro para si. Aun oye la carcajada de Ruaki, luego de que el corriera al baño al no lograr contener las nauseas... ¡Maldito! ¿como iba a saber que reaccionaria así...? aun recuerda el momento en que, por sorpresa, el semen de Ruaki inundo su boca, atragantándolo. Fue allí donde se separo de él y se quedo estático, confundido. Y entonces empezaron las nauseas; logro dominarlas el resto de la mañana, pero al volver a su casa empezaron nuevamente. ¡Esto ya era exagerar!... aun así no lograba superar el asco que le daba la sola idea de meterse algo a la boca.  
Salió del baño con el rostro descompuesto, su papá le ofreció tomar algo para reponerse, se contuvo de entrar corriendo al baño ante la sola idea.  
\- No, papá. Estaré bien, no hace falta...  
\- Tal vez debas quedarte en casa mañana. Llamaré al colegio para...  
\- ¡No! No ¡No hace falta...

Los sueños vinieron, pesados, a él. Estaba parado en medio de una niebla que lo envolvía todo, buscaba algo a pesar que no podía ver nada. No sabia que cosa era, pero lo buscaba con desesperación, ya que estaba perdido. Deseaba mucho encontrarlo, pero mientras mas buscaba, mas lejos lo sentia de él.

Subió los escalones y tomo el pasillo rumbo a su clase. Había logrado sentirse mejor para asistir al colegio ese día. Fue muy difícil disuadir a su padre de dejarlo ir al colegio y no llamar a un médico, no podía faltar de nuevo. Si su padre llamaba era probable que se mencionara su falta del día anterior, y se descubriera su engaño; no debió falsificar esa nota de su padre. ¿En que lío lo había metido Ruaki? Y Kaho, ya que ella era la culpable indirecta de todo esto... ella tenia la culpa... ella.  
Saludo, distraído a sus compañeros, su semblante lucia muy desmejorado así que nadie dudo que una enfermedad fuera el motivo de su ausencia el día anterior. A pesar de las horas transcurridas, Touya aun sentía algunas arcadas de nauseas en el fondo del estomago. Esto lo avergonzaba, era muy infantil por reaccionar así, aun recordaba la risa burlona del hombre. Él no tenia porque haberse burlado.  
De pronto se detuvo paralizado. Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que era cierto.

Habia un ángel sentado en su silla.

Touya avanzo hasta su sitio sin apartar la vista del ángel. Se sentía maravillado ante él; todo lo demás, sus compañeros los otros sitios, incluso las paredes del aula, dejaron de existir. El ángel ocupaba su mente.  
Se paro ante a él y se inclino hasta tener su rostro frente a frente, el ángel le dirigió una mirada curiosa y luego sonrió. Touya se quedo sin aire; trago algo de saliva y sonrió también, dulcemente pregunto...  
\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?  
En eso sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, volteo y contemplo a uno de sus amigos el cual le hablo al ángel.  
\- ¡Tsukishiro, te equivocaste! Ese es el sitio de Kinomoto, el tuyo es este. - señalo un asiento contiguo, luego miro a Touya - Discúlpalo, es nuevo. Se confundió de lugar.  
\- ¡Es cierto! - sonrió aun más y le extendió la mano - Lo lamento... Kinomoto... ¿Verdad?  
\- Si... Kinomoto... - se sintió algo atontado - ...y me siento aquí...  
\- Mucho gusto, soy Tsukishiro Yukito, y disculpa de nuevo.  
\- Mucho gusto también... Kinomoto... Touya... no tienes porque preocuparte.  
Se sentó y observo disimuladamente al chico. No se equivocaba; el "ángel", ya que no se le ocurría un mejor nombre, estaba allí... pero al mismo tiempo era... ¡Esto era interesante! ¿Que cosa estaría buscando el ángel? ¿Que necesitaría? Seres como el no se aparecían por un lugar como la escuela sin un motivo ¿Necesitaría ayuda? Si ese era el caso, él podría dársela. No parecía maligno, todo lo contrario, la energía que emanaba de él era sumamente apacible... muy agradable.  
Durante el descanso se acerco al más chismoso del salón, quería saber algo mas sobre Tsukishiro antes de hablar con él.  
\- Llego ayer, transferido de otra escuela. Su familia se mudo a esta zona de muy lejos y por eso se tuvo que cambiar, al parecer es muy buen estudiante ¡Tiene unas notas! ¡Y en deportes, es una estrella! Como faltaste te perdiste el espectáculo, todos los clubes lo llamaron, todas las mujeres querían que se sentara a su lado. Ellas casi se mueren cuando lo conocieron "¡Ay! ¡Que bello, es tan amable! ¡Que guapo! ¿Tendrá novia?", insoportables... la verdad no me parece tan atractivo... no es feo, pero no es para que exageren... según como lo veo es bastante soso...  
Siguió hablando sobre Yukito a otros que se acercaron. Touya salió al patio y busco al muchacho, se sentó en una banca a pensar en donde podría haberse metido cuando lo sintió aproximarse. Lo espero. Su voz sonó de pronto; llego hasta el centro de su mente como ondas musicales, una armonía que lo envolvió.  
\- Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?  
\- Claro...  
\- Los presidentes de los clubes deportivos son muy insistentes, me han perseguido por todos lados y no encontraba un lugar donde comer en paz.  
Lo miro de soslayo, y se quedo intrigado al ver la enorme bolsa de papel que traía. De pronto saco un pedazo de pastel de chocolate de ella y se lo extendió.  
\- ¿Deseas? Lo siento, pero solo traje cosas dulces hoy...  
\- Gracias...  
Lo tomo, el otro saco un trozo mas y empezó a comer muy rápido... rapidísimo. Nunca había visto comer a alguien así... bueno, una vez su hermana cuando se le hacia tarde para ir de compras con su padre.  
\- Oye... no necesitas apurarte, el descanso dura lo suficiente para...  
\- ¿Apurarme? ¿Estoy comiendo muy rápido? - sonrió divertido - Hoy día me toca disculparme contigo muy seguido ¡Lo siento si fui descortés! Es que suelo tener un gran apetito...  
\- Si así sueles comer siempre, prosigue. No te hagas problemas por mí.  
Comenzó a comer su pastel para tranquilizarlo, estaba muy rico. La verdad tenia bastante hambre, su estomago estaba vacío debido a... contemplo el pastel y luego a Yukito, boquiabierto. Este lo miro intrigado, tenia unas manchas marrones junto a los labios.  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
\- Al contrario...  
Las nauseas, todo el malestar, se habían ido. Incluso recién notaba que en todo la clase no había pensado en Ruaki..  
\- Me siento mucho mejor...  
Sonrió, triste, mientras jalaba una servilleta que asomaba de la bolsa y le limpiaba las manchas del pastel a Yukito del rostro.

A la hora de la salida no encontró a Yukito. Tal vez saliera aprisa antes que volvieran a insistirle sobre los clubes de deportes. Luego de conversar un rato con él, llego a unas conclusiones:  
1\. O Yukito deseaba que el ser que ocultaba en él se mantuviera en secreto...  
2\. O el ser era un secreto para Yukito también...  
3\. En ambos casos el ángel prefería permanecer anónimo para todos, y, en ambos casos... Yukito... no era real.  
\- ¿Será solo una especie de títere?  
Detuvo sus pasos. En la esquina de siempre lo esperaba Ruaki, sonriente como quien nada malo ha pasado.  
\- Hola...  
\- ¡Vaya milagro! Me saludaste primero, espero que eso signifique que ya me perdiste el miedo.  
Touya agacho la mirada como por inercia, dando gracias que al menos las nauseas no habían vuelto. Ruaki le alzo el rostro por el mentón.  
\- No tienes buen aspecto del todo ¿Ya se acabaron los vómitos o te la pasaste en el baño toda la mañana? - sonrió burlón - Eres un niño más frágil y melindroso de lo que aparentas, Touya-kun...  
\- Ya se me paso, hoy día estuve bien...  
El hombre miro para todos lados y luego lo empujo contra el muro. Se apretó contra él mientras lo besaba, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Al sentir la lengua de Ruaki haciendo fuerza para entrar a su boca, Touya volvió a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, separo los labios y le dejo hacer todo lo que deseara, todo lo que en el fondo él también deseaba.  
\- Únicamente pase para ver si estabas bien. -se separo de él - Este viernes tengo la tarde libre, ven a verme después de clase. Sabes bien como llegar a mi casa.  
\- Este viernes yo... - parpadeo temblando - ... iré, por la tarde...  
Lo observo sacudir la mano despidiéndose mientras se alejaba, se recostó contra el muro ya que no podía dejar de temblar. Por un instante creyó que podría haberse negado, volvió a sonreír triste.  
\- Bien, Yukito, ya somos dos los títeres.

 

Entre ilusión y dolor

Lentamente estiro el brazo hacia el timbre. Un segundo antes de presionar, la puerta se abrió y mostró el rostro de Ruaki, sonriendo de satisfacción.  
\- Bienvenido, Touya-kun... -lo llamo con el tono sensual que siempre empleaba para pronunciar su nombre - ...es un placer verte, siempre lo es.

Lo hizo entrar y empezó a hablarle sin parar mientras disponía algunas cosas de comer sobre la mesa. Touya lo seguía con la mirada, pero esta vez su mente estaba lejana... Touya estaba en clase y Yukito estaba cerca suyo. Hablaban de mil cosas, Yukito sin dejar su eterna sonrisa y él en el tono parco que le era usual. En el descanso Yukito volvió a sentarse a su lado y le invito algo salado esta vez, Touya lo observo comer en grandes proporciones mientras sentía la nítida presencia del Ángel allí. Empezaba a detectar algo extraño en ellos... no precisaba que era, aún no lograba identificar hasta que nivel Yukito era una apariencia falsa. Al salir de clase descubrió que Yukito tomaba la misma dirección que hubiera tomado si fuera a su casa, pero él tenia algo que hacer antes de llegar. Lo estaban esperando.

\- Listo, Touya-kun, la mesa esta servida. -ambos empezaron a comer -Tengo hambre, no como nada desde temprano. Te diré un secreto, soy de la creencia que no funciono a toda mi capacidad con el estomago vacío... - le guiño un ojo -tú entiendes.  
Entendía, y clavo la vista en el plato con el rostro rojo. Secretos de ese tipo eran cosas que no deseaba saber de Ruaki, en cambio había cosas que si deseaba saber, cosas que ignoraba del hombre con el cual llevaba varias veces acostándose.  
\- ¿Estudias o trabajas?  
\- ¿Eh? Si... estudio -lo miro a los ojos, siempre sonriente -Que milagro que hagas preguntas, por lo general solo abres la boca para...  
\- Por favor...  
\- Lo siento, así soy... me agrada fastidiarte, pones una cara encantadora cuando estas abochornado. Podrías saber mas de mí si te quedaras después de que hacemos el amor en vez de salir huyendo.  
¿Y que le decía al respecto? ¿Le decía que se iba porque no soportaba la sensación que le quedaba luego del sexo?  
\- ¿Ese es el único momento en que podemos hablar? ¿Por que te fijaste en mi? ¿Sueles llevarte chicos que encuentras en la calle?  
\- ¿Sueles acostarte con el primero que te busca?  
\- ¡No!... yo no...  
No se esperaba esa pregunta, aquello que el mismo se echaba en cara cada noche, al dormir, cuando en sueños buscaba algo que no encontraba. Se sintió atacado, herido, que Ruaki le dijera eso lo había lastimado; se levanto de la mesa y dio un par de pasos sin saber hacia donde ir.  
\- Espera -Ruaki se levanto tras él y lo abrazo -no fue en serio. Sé que esa vez fue la primera vez que te entregaste a alguien. -beso su frente -no te seguiré molestando.  
Masajeo su espalda y lo estrecho aun más fuerte. Despacio, Touya reclino la cabeza en su pecho y se dejo confortar como un chiquillo. El cuerpo del hombre se sentía muy cálido esta vez, sus caricias lo envuelven con una sensación de ternura que no había sentido antes junto a él; esta vez el amor fue más reconfortante que otras veces, pudo soportar incluso quedarse entre sus brazos una vez calmadas las ansias.  
\- Nunca estuve antes con alguien menor que yo -Touya se sorprende al oírlo hablar de pronto -Es en serio, nunca me atrajeron los jóvenes. Siempre me involucre con gente mayor, con más experiencia, es el tipo de gente que me gusta. Pero tú eres especial.  
Lo mira a los ojos, en esos momentos Touya notaba cuan tierno podía ser Ruaki, cuan atractivo le parecía. Volviose a recostar contra él y lo rodeo con los brazos, este le miro sorprendido.  
\- Si hubiera sabido que tendrías esta reacción te lo habría dicho hace mucho. La primera vez que te vi en la calle sentí que había algo en ti que me atraía, como un imán; es como un algo a tu alrededor, son tus ojos y esa peculiar forma que tienes de mirarme... esa mirada salvaje y asustada. Te vi y desee tenerte; me acerque, te hable pensando que me estaba portando como un idiota, que lo único que conseguiría seria un golpe. Pero te conseguí, y ahora nunca te dejare ir. 

 

Esa noche la sintió, en medio de sus sueños perdidos, estaba allí junto a el. Se despertó y encogió en la cama, aterrado por su presencia. Se cubrió completamente con la frazada, apretó los párpados y los labios con dolor.  
“No... no me hagas esto, por favor. Vete... por favor déjame... déjame solo, no quiero verte ¡Vete, mamá!”

\- Oye, Touya ¿A qué hora llegaras a mi casa?  
\- No sé ¿Qué dice el resto del grupo?  
\- Tashi vendrá a las 4 y Sadame media hora después.  
\- Pues llegare a las 4, como Tashi.

Llego quince minutos antes, se sentó en la sala y espero a que Yukito trajera las cosas para el trabajo. Observo la casa, era bastante agradable y en toda ella podía sentirse una esencia en especial... solo una, no podía percibir algo que le mostrara la influencia de alguien más.  
\- Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. Mis abuelos están viajando, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por molestar a nadie. Creo que ese trabajo estará listo hoy sin falta.  
\- ¿Tus abuelos salen muy a menudo?  
\- Si, les gusta viajar juntos ¿No son lindos? - se sentó junto a el y miro el tapete bajo sus pies -Yo también espero encontrar a una persona con la que pueda compartir mi vida así, por siempre...  
\- ¿Siempre?  
\- Si... tal vez esto te suene cursi, pero así soy yo. Quiero conocer a alguien que cuando este a su lado no necesite nada mas que su sola presencia para ser feliz. Una persona muy especial... ¡Vaya, Tashi ya llego! Voy a abrirle, disculpa...  
Touya fue el último en irse, dilatando el momento de su partida todo lo posible. Se sentía renuente a alejarse de Yukito; se sentía muy bien a su lado, la curiosidad por el Ángel y por saber que era lo que buscaba se había extinguido dando paso a un interés sincero por Yukito. Aquella “personalidad falsa” del Ángel le agradaba mucho, ya hacia un tiempo que había notado que era un aura distinta a la del Ángel... sobre todo porque sentía que el Ángel, de un interés por acercársele al principio, había pasado a intentar alejarse de su lado. Lo fascinante de esto es que Yukito no daba muestras de querer hacer caso al Ángel, al contrario parecía preferir estar cerca suyo contraviniendo los deseos de su verdadero yo.  
\- Ya es hora de que me vaya...  
\- Sí ¿Verdad?... tienes que irte... -le sonrió -Sí quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, de todas formas quería dar una vuelta antes de acostarme.  
\- Vamos entonces.  
Caminaron en la noche que recién empezaba a caer, sin hablar ni mirarse, sólo caminaban uno al lado del otro. Dieron vueltas en el parque cuando de pronto Touya se detuvo y miro a un lado.  
\- ¿Te ocurre algo malo? -pregunto a la nada.  
Yukito lo miro extrañado, cuando Touya corrió hacia unos arbustos fue tras él sin atreverse a decir nada. Lo vio revolverlos con urgencia y se agacho a su lado.  
\- ¿Qué buscas?  
Touya volteo el rostro hacia él, alarmado. En ese instante no se había detenido a pensar que Yukito lo estaba mirando y que debía pensar que estaba loco.  
\- ¿Qué buscas? Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte a encontrarlo.  
\- Es... un muñeco -la naturalidad con que Yukito le hablo lo calmo -un perro de color crema con un lazo lila. No es muy grande, se cayo por aquí hace una semana y su dueña necesita que lo encuentren.  
Yukito hundió sus manos entre los arbustos y revolvió tanteando, Touya prosiguió igual, hasta que de pronto Yukito dio un grito de alegría y volteo con una sonrisa triunfante hacia él.  
\- ¡Acá esta! -se lo entrego -¿Es esto lo que necesitabas?  
Touya miro a un lado, hacia la nada. Volteo de nuevo y miro el rostro de Yukito con expresión agradecida.  
\- Sí, ese es... ahora ¿Me podrías acompañar un instante más? No es muy lejos.  
Caminaron hasta una casa donde Touya coloco el muñeco ante la puerta, toco el timbre y se corrió hasta el lugar donde Yukito lo esperaba escondido. Ambos vieron a la niña abrir y dar un grito al ver el muñeco. Yukito sonrió cuando esta lo levanto y estrecho entre los brazos.  
\- Listo, parece que todo salió bien. Lograste lo que querías, Touya. Ahora, si no nos vamos ya, tu papá empezará a preocuparse.  
Volvieron a caminar hacia casa de Touya, este no dejaba de mirar el blanco rostro sin comprender que había pasado.  
\- Yukito, yo...  
\- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
\- Te debo una explicación...  
\- ¿Explicación? ¿De qué? Tú buscabas algo y yo te ayude a encontrarlo.  
\- Sí, pero...  
\- Pero si alguna vez necesitas decirme algo yo estaré feliz de oírte. Pero si por algún motivo prefieres callarlo, yo también estaré feliz de respetar tu silencio.  
Touya se detiene, no puede contener el impulso de abrazarlo, pero logra controlarse y que el abrazo no sea muy estrecho. De todas maneras siente que podría estarse así para toda la vida.

 

Intimando

Desde el primer instante en que vio el rostro de Ruaki se dio cuenta de su error. Había quedado en ir a verlo al apartamento la tarde anterior... pero lo olvido. Fue donde Yukito y se quedo hasta tarde sin recordar que tenia que encontrarse con Ruaki.  
\- Yo... lo lamento... tuve... –se sentía avergonzado, necesitaba dar una excusa –tuve una tarea urgente a última hora y no me dio tiempo para...  
\- ¡Te estuve esperando toda la tarde! –Ruaki tiene una expresión enojada que Touya nunca le vio –¡Llegue a pensar que podría haberte pasado algo malo!  
Mira a todos lados y lo coge del brazo, arrastrándolo tras de si hasta un lugar mas escondido. Allí lo detuvo y se quedo un momento mirándolo, soltó un largo suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente.  
\- Ruaki... lo lamento...  
\- No... déjalo, no debí gritar... es sólo que me preocupaste. Tenias que hacer, a veces surgen cosas que uno no puede controlar, no fue tu culpa amor. No puedo reclamarte nada, si hubieras podido llamarme para avisar seria otra cosa, y eso fue culpa mía. Nunca te di mi teléfono, fue un descuido; olvidemos esto ¿Ya? Te daré mi número, así podrás avisarme si no puedes acudir a una cita... yo te extrañe tanto ayer, Touya-kun –agrego lo último con una dulce sonrisa.  
\- No, no esta bien, debo disculp...  
\- Olvídalo. No importa.  
\- Sí importa, lo siento tan...  
Lo callo con un beso, largo y profundo. Touya no supo que hacer, en ese momento se sentía medio canalla, respondió al beso.  
\- No importa, Touya-kun, no fue tu culpa. ¡Y ahora corre o llegaras tarde a clase!  
Touya salió corriendo. Corría mas que nada para alejarse de Ruaki que por la tardanza. Él fue muy cariñoso, fue muy comprensivo. Y Touya se sentía basura al pensar que lo dejo plantado por quedarse con Yukito, que Ruaki tal vez lo esperaba aun preocupado mientras él abrazaba a Yukito... y era por eso que deseaba disculparse con Ruaki. Necesitaba pedirle perdón para sentirse mejor, más Ruaki no le dejo la oportunidad.

\- Touya...  
Yukito sonrió al verlo entrar y lo miro dulcemente mientras se sentaba. Touya no pudo evitar recordar el calor de su cuerpo cuando lo abrazo, en como se tuvo que contener para no sujetarlo mas fuerte. Yukito no se enojo, pareció algo avergonzado cuando se separaron, pero ni un solo instante dejo de mostrarle su hermosa sonrisa... todo eso mientras Ruaki esperaba. No estuvo bien olvidarlo así, Ruaki era... su amante. Se suponía que le debía algo de consideración por el hecho de acostarse con él. Touya sujeto su cabeza mientras la recostaba contra el escritorio ¡Malditos problemas! ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un momento creyó que tendría fuerzas para dejar a Ruaki y de pronto descubría que en el fondo el hombre había empezado a gustarle ¿Y Yukito? ¿Yukito? ¿Por qué pensar en Yukito cada vez que pensaba en Ruaki? ¿Sería acaso que Yukito empezaba a gustarle también?  
Alzo la mirada dolido y contemplo a Yukito, cuyo rostro se mostraba ansioso ¿Este extraño joven le estaba gustando? ¿No seria acaso únicamente la empatía que tenia con los seres sobrenaturales? ¿Cómo estar seguro?  
\- ¿Te pasa algo malo, Touya?  
Touya. Era extraño que en tan poco tiempo de conocerse ya se llamaran ambos por sus nombres, a pesar del tiempo que tenia estudiando con sus compañeros aún con todos se seguía llamando por el apellido. Fue algo espontáneo por parte de ambos, sin darse cuenta se encontró llamándolo Yukito y aceptando el Touya como respuesta.  
\- ¿Touya?  
\- ¿Ah?  
\- ¿Estas mal? Te ves extraño, pareces... triste.  
\- ¿Triste? No, no es nada. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Ya basta, Touya! ¡Tú no estas bien! –con los puños dio un leve golpe al árbol en que se apoyaban –esta bien... sé que no es asunto mío... pero no me pidas que te vea así y no me preocupe...  
Agacho el rostro y lo volteo hacia el lado de Touya, este podía oír su respiración agitada. Le coloco una mano sobre la suya y susurro bajito, casi inaudible.  
\- Tú... me importas, Touya. Me duele verte tan triste, no lo soporto.  
\- Yuki...  
Se dejo resbalar con la espalda pegada al árbol hasta caer sentado en la hierba. Escondió la cabeza contra sus rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos, de inmediato Yukito se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo.  
\- Touya, déjame ayudarte...  
\- Yuki...  
Alzo la mirada hacia él, y en ese momento volvió a sentirla; cubrió su cabeza como queriendo esconderse, aun sabiendo que le era imposible hacerlo, no tenia forma de huir de ella. Lo único que lo mantenía estable en ese momento era la presencia de Yukito junto a él.  
\- ¡Mi madre, Yuki! ¡Ella esta aquí!  
\- ¿Madre? –miro a su alrededor, aunque sabia que era inútil –yo no puedo verla como tú, pero no entiendo, creí que amabas a tu madre ¿qué hay de malo en que ella este aquí?  
\- No quiero verla...  
Ya no pudo contenerlas más, las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas angustiando más a Yukito. Touya lo miraba directamente a los ojos, muy cerca, muy triste.  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu madre?  
\- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de ver su rostro! ¡TENGO MIEDO QUE ELLA SIENTA ASCO DE MÍ! –se aferró a Yukito –porque yo si siento asco de mí ¡Moriría si la viera así! Por que ella debe estar asqueada de mí... me debe despreciar tanto como yo me desprecio.  
\- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa para que hables así de ti? Tú no eres malo, tú no has hecho nada que...  
\- No me conoces, pero ella sí sabe... –lo abrazo más fuerte, con miedo que sus palabras apartaran a Yukito de su lado para siempre – no tienes ni idea de las cosas que hice... que estoy haciendo. No sabes nada de él... de lo que hacemos... y cuando lo sepas, ya no querrás saber más de mí.

Yukito tomo otro sorbo de té, recostado en su sofá mirando distraído hacia el techo. La imagen de Touya y ese desconocido juntos en la cama era más de lo que podía soportar, a pesar que luchaba por ahuyentarla le volvía la cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar claro. En el momento en que Touya le contó con todo detalle su relación con ese hombre, requirió de mucha voluntad para permanecer imperturbable... pero era necesario estar así si no quería que Touya se sintiera peor. Si hubiera dado alguna señal de lo mal que se estaba poniendo habría destrozado a Touya. Sentía nauseas como si fuera él y no Touya quien se acostaba con el tipo, quien tenia ese cuerpo sin rostro sobre el suyo; intento pensar en algo distinto y entonces el papel cambio. Ahora era él el que estaba junto a Touya, los labios recorriendo su cuerpo, esa sensación celestial de estar unido a él envolviéndolo.  
\- ¡NO! –se levanto angustiado -¡No pienses esas cosas! Es tu amigo –retorció sus manos –es sólo tu amigo, nada más que un gran amigo... tú lo quieres así, no puede ser de otra forma. No pienses eso con... él.  
Se calmo y salió al jardín, contemplo la luna. Verla siempre le traía una sensación de nostalgia, pena y alegría a la vez. En este momento cuando sentía luchar en su interior sentimientos opuestos, parecía darle mayor claridad a su mente.  
“¡Puf! ¡Ya basta! –su “conciencia” estaba molestándolo nuevamente –fuiste tú la que me indujo a acercarme a él en un principio y ahora quieres que no lo haga. No pienso alejarme de Touya, si no querías que nos lleváramos bien debiste decirme algo antes... ahora ya es tarde. Me gusta estar a su lado, me gusta su familia, me gusta mirarlo, me gusta como me trata. Él es especial conmigo, no hay nadie a quien trate como me trata a mí, y eso es algo que me hace cada vez más feliz. No renunciare a Touya... yo siento algo especial por él...”  
\- Hoy me llamó Yuki... me gusta como suena. Espero que me siga llamando igual.

Con el último movimiento de Ruaki, Touya llego a la cúspide de su placer. Se relajo un poco mientras Ruaki se movió un instante más, para terminar recostándose exhausto sobre su cuerpo; cada vez el sexo les resultaba más placentero ambos, cada vez a Touya le resultaba más fácil quedarse a su lado... y cada vez se sentía más sucio y culpable al volver a su casa.  
Ruaki estaba feliz, el súbito cambio de actitud de Touya lo satisfacía a pesar que se preguntaba porque de un momento a otro Touya se había vuelto más cariñoso; era como si algo hubiera causado el cambio, como si algo de pronto le despertara toda la ternura que escondía dentro. La causa le era desconocida, pero los resultados le gustaban. Fuera lo que fuera la causa del cambio... le daba las gracias.

Algo nace

Yukito se quedo mirando a Touya, examino su rostro. Había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien e interpretar sus breves gestos y señales. Las señales que le llegaban de Touya en este momento le quedaron muy claras y le causaban punzadas de dolor, agacho la cabeza sintiéndose algo resentido.  
\- Estuviste con él ayer ¿No?  
\- ¿Yuki?  
\- Fuiste con ese hombre de nuevo... tú hiciste... con él...  
\- ...  
¿Qué le podía decir? Era cierto, había sido otra noche de sueños perdidos y esconderse bajo la sábana para poder dormir lejos de la presencia acusadora de su madre.  
\- Debo irme rápido, mis abuelos me esperan. Tengo que acompañarlos con unos amigos.  
Llego a su casa, donde lo recibió la soledad. Sus abuelos estaban de viaje otra vez, lo sabia muy bien; era sólo que no quería, por primera vez en su vida, estar al lado de Touya en ese momento. Sentir la presencia del otro en la piel de Touya era más de lo que podía aguantar... le quedaba claro por fin.  
Tenia celos.

\- Tú sabes que eso es falso...  
\- Pero ella...  
\- Esa mujer nunca te pidió que te acostaras con él. No la culpes.  
Se recuesta en el banco, las palabras de Yukito son ciertas. En su obstinación había culpado a Kaho por todo lo ocurrido, estaba bien que su partida intempestiva lo dejo vulnerable, que su falta de amor por él lo derrotara. Pero ella no lo había metido a la cama de Ruaki, pudo ser una de las causas pero nadie le puso un revolver en la sien y le ordeno acostarse con el hombre.  
Yukito estaba muy frío con él... y lo comprendía. Después de contárselo todo y de llorar por ello era seguro que Yukito no entendía porque seguía volviendo a Ruaki una y otra vez. Ni él mismo lo entendía.  
El corazón se le partía a Yukito, no soportaba ser tan duro con Touya, pero no podía controlar la rabia sorda que le crecía en el alma con cada visita que el otro hacia al hombre. Oírlo culpar a alguien como excusa a lo que hacia lo molestaba, los celos estaban empezando a causarle muchas molestias.  
Y en ese instante Touya lo miro a los ojos, la intensa mirada de Touya que casi le hacía daño de tan hermosa. Yukito quedo sin habla.  
\- ¿Y si no la culpo a ella entonces a quien, Yuki? Cada día que pasa me confundo más, no entiendo que me pasa...  
\- Ya es tarde, Touya... creo que tienes algo que hacer. –la voz se le quiebra de pena –tienes una cita... no la olvides de nuevo. No sería correcto...  
\- Yuki... no...  
\- Si dijiste que ibas debes ir. Lo que hagas una vez allí ya es otra cosa... solo piensa que ya es hora de que empieces a aclarar tu mente. –no pudo evitar sonreírle –Touya... la ayuda que te puedo dar en este caso es tan poca, sólo tú sabes como ayudarte a ti mismo. Para lo único que sirvo en estas circunstancias es para consolarte cuando te haga falta... y siempre estaré aquí para ti...  
Callo, ya había dicho demasiado, de seguir así terminaría declarándole a Touya todo lo que sentía... y tenia miedo de lo que Touya diría al respecto. Aparte no era el momento adecuado para ello, Touya tenia suficientes problemas y Yukito no quería ser una carga más para él. Era tan triste el pensar que él mismo estaba enviando a su amor a los brazos de otro.  
\- Ve de una vez... –fingió algo de alegría –Es mejor llegar temprano que tarde ¿No?  
\- Yuki... yo...  
De pronto Touya volteo el rostro, y miro a otro lado. Se levanto y dio dos pasos alejándose, Yukito lo mira perplejo.  
\- ¿Qué...  
\- Perdona... es ella... esta detrás tuyo... sabes que no me atrevo a mirarla. Adiós, Yuki.  
\- Adiós, Touya.  
Miro su larga silueta perdiéndose a lo lejos hasta que esta desapareció y luego siguió mirando el espacio vacío en donde estuvo. A pesar de los celos ya no podía seguir siendo duro con Touya, no lo soportaba. Si Touya llegaba a decidir seguir su relación con ese hombre, si el amor llegaba a nacer entre ellos, no le quedaba más que apoyarlo a él... y a su amado. Aunque se sintiera tonto, aunque le doliera, se quedaría junto a Touya. Alzo el rostro y miro al cielo con una sonrisa.  
\- Señora... si aún esta allí, yo quisiera pedirle un favor. –espero un instante – Señora Kinomoto, si me oye, yo quiero pedirle que por favor me deje enamorarme de su hijo.

Ruaki no estaba. Hurgó en su mochila por la llave que este le dio, ya le había advertido que podía llegar tarde ese día. La encontró, abrió la puerta y entro en el apartamento.  
Recorrió con la vista el lugar, se sorprendió un tanto al notar cuantas veces estuvo allí y que nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer bien el lugar.  
\- Claro, si lo único que haces es enredarte con Ruaki y luego huir de él...  
Observo los adornos, los libros de los estantes. Buscaba algo que lo hiciera familiarizarse más con él, que lo acercara a él y así poder compartir algo más que la cama. Observo algunos artículos personales, unos pañuelos, un peine, unos anteojos... no recordaba vérselos puestos, tal vez fueran sólo para leer. Ocupación que jamás realizaba cuando estaban juntos.  
Suspiro, prosiguió con su exploración. Descubrió algunas fotos junto a un tomo ancho empastado, fotos de Ruaki más joven y con el cabello largo; Ruaki con uniforme de deporte y un balón de soccer bajo el pie... y un hombre algo mayor tras él, con el brazo rodeándole la cintura. El hombre estaba en dos más de las fotos, pero en las otras tres Ruaki salía con hombres diferentes; todos parecían tener la misma edad aproximada que el primero, demasiado jóvenes para que alguno fuera su padre, nada parecidos a él como para explicar posible parentesco, todos muy pegados a él, abrazándolo, muy cariñosos. Una de las fotos debía ser bastante actual, Ruaki ya llevaba el cabello como lo usaba ahora, una foto reciente. “ Nunca estuve antes con alguien menor que yo...” las palabras de Ruaki flotaron por su mente “... es en serio, nunca me atrajeron los jóvenes. Siempre me involucre con gente mayor...” ¿Los hombres de las fotos serían acaso...? No tenia porque ser así, podían ser parientes, podía equivocarse. No tenían que ser antiguos amantes de Ruaki, aunque su intuición le decía que si lo eran... “Sería un buen trabajo para ti, Kaho ¿Son sus ex-amantes o no? ¿Puedes adivinarlo para mí?”  
Ex-amantes... ¿Qué le decía que eran ex? Ruaki podía seguir viéndose con cualquiera de ellos todavía y Touya no podría notarlo. Nada evitaba que Ruaki tuviera otros amantes aparte suyo, nunca le prometió nada a Touya, nunca dijo que tuvieran algo formal. Tal vez él no fuera más que un juguete para pasar el rato mientras su pareja formal estaba de viaje o algo así. Algo diferente, para romper la rutina.  
Alzarse un niño por ahí para matar el tedio.  
\- Yo no soy un niño –se respondió a sí mismo. –y Ruaki no juega conmigo...  
¿Y que más daba si Ruaki jugaba con él? ¿Le importaba acaso? Se recostó en el sofá con las fotos en la mano ¿Le importaba que Ruaki pudiera estar con alguien más? 

La niebla lo envolvía más a cada paso que daba, apenas si le permitía respirar. Avanzo a ciegas tanteando el aire ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Tenia que encontrarlo! Su cerebro le mandaba alarmantes mensajes de alerta, indicándole regresar, que no era seguro seguir en esas condiciones. Pero él no podía parar, debía encontrar lo que buscaba bajo cualquier costo... no podía dejar escapar ese sueño de esa manera; la angustia aumentaba al notar que la niebla se hacia más espesa... si esto aún era posible. Se detuvo sin saber hacia donde girar, que dirección tomar, sintió un nudo en la garganta y fue entonces que una mano se apoyo en su hombro. Fue un toque leve, pero que dejo en su ser una gran sensación de alivio.  
“Yuki?”  
Volteo sobre sus pies y contemplo la figura, semivelada por la niebla, pero reconocible.  
“Yuki...”  
Adivino la sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, la mirada cariñosa que conocía ya tan bien cruzándose con la suya. Y en ese momento el mundo ya no importo. También junto a Ruaki sintió algo similar, pero junto con eso sintió también el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada. Lo que sentía ahora era como su corazón se paralizaba y que no le era necesario respirar para seguir viviendo. En ese instante no había nada más, todo dejaba de existir, hasta Ruaki, olvidaba al Ángel dormido. Únicamente Yuki.  
Agachose lentamente hasta que pudo recostar el rostro sobre el hombro de Yuki, su búsqueda podía esperar un momento... necesitaba un descanso, un poco de la paz que su amigo le brindaba; un instante en el cual poder liberar algo de todo lo que tenia encerrado en su pecho... cuando de pronto el rostro de Yuki giro levemente hacia el suyo y pudo sentir sus labios rozándolo en un suave beso en la mejilla.  
No entendía lo que pasaba, pero los labios de Yuki ahora rozaban los suyos y eso acabo con la paz que hace apenas un segundo lo colmo. Tembló, lleno de duda sobre como reaccionar... pero descubrió que sólo tenia una respuesta para este gesto de su amigo. Cerrar los ojos, unir sus labios a los de él, besarlo igual. Esa era la única respuesta correcta, cualquier otra era un error; una lágrima empezó a brotar, muy lentamente se le formo en la comisura del ojo...  
El beso de Yuki se hacia cada vez más cálido, más sólido. Touya despertó con el beso de Yuki en los labios... en el sofá junto a Ruaki.  
\- Hola, Touya-kun...  
Parpadeo confuso, mirándolo sin entender bien que pasaba. Acaricio su boca y Ruaki lo miro divertido.  
\- ¿Es que acaso esa no es la forma de despertar a un durmiente tan bello?  
Ante la mirada aún más confusa de Touya, se inclino hacia él y volvió a besarlo. Recién ahí Touya comprendió que se quedo dormido mientras pensaba en Ruaki.  
Aún sostenía las fotos en la mano, no las había soltado con la creencia de que percibiría la presencia del hombre antes que entrara y tendría tiempo de devolverlas a su sitio... no pensó quedarse dormido. Sólo que tomando en cuenta lo mal que había dormido últimamente no era extraño que ocurriera...  
\- ¿Estas llorando, Touya-kun? ¿Tan dormido estabas?  
Touya asintió por reflejo ¿Lágrima? Sí, por un instante se sintió tan conmovido que casi empezó a llorar... Antes de despertar y descubrir que soñaba. Froto sus ojos para borrar cualquier evidencia de llanto de ellos.  
\- ¿Y esto que es?  
Jalo las fotos de las manos torpes de Touya, este aún seguía desconcertado por todos los sentimientos que acababa de experimentar. No estaba seguro, pero por un instante había sentido celos de la sola idea que Ruaki estuviera con otro; al mismo tiempo recordaba la sensación total que lo turbo al sentir la boca de Yuki en la suya... aunque se había tratado de la boca de Ruaki que se mezclo en su sueño. También estaba su búsqueda, presente cada vez más seguido en sus sueños.  
\- ¿Touya?  
Se sentía agotado, el poco tiempo dormido lo dejo con un cansancio de corazón, mente y cuerpo. No se sentía capaz de dar explicaciones a Ruaki de porque estuvo revolviendo sus cosas. Sólo soltó un gran suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, ovillándose en el sofá.  
\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es por... esto?  
Le enseño las fotos, Touya desvió la mirada y asintió desganado. Era cierto... en parte.  
\- ¿Te molestan? Sí te digo que son sólo unos conocidos ¿Me creerías?  
\- No.  
La respuesta fue clara y seca, Touya alzo el rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos con furia ¿Qué pensaba Ruaki de él? ¿Qué era un niño estúpido? Esos tipos eran amantes de Ruaki, estaba seguro. Y mientras más pensaba en la idea, más furioso se sentía ¿Con cual de esos tipos habría estado para que llegara tarde ese día?  
\- Lo supuse. –se enfrento a la mirada de Touya –Es obvio que relación tenía con ellos...  
Ante el brillo de rabia que inundo el rostro de Touya quedo perplejo, sin creer aún todo lo que pasaba. Intento besarlo, y esta fue la primera vez que Touya retiro el rostro de entre sus manos y opuso resistencia.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me vendrás con un ataque de celos? ¡Por favor! Detesto esas escenas, no se las aguante a ninguno de ellos ¿Sabes?  
\- ¿Y cual de ellos es él que te retraso esta vez?  
Ruaki empezó a reír, enfadando más aún a Touya. Se daba cuenta de lo que causaba, pero no podía evitar la risa, estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Qué juego se traía este adolescente? Se sentía incomodo como nunca antes y no podía dejar de reírse ¡Era todo tan gracioso! ¡El chico celoso! ¿Por qué cada vez que creía todo controlado el muchacho salía con algo especial y le movía el piso? Era tan encantador... Controlose, tosió algo para aclarar su mente y la garganta.  
\- No digas bobadas... es sumamente obvio que son fotos antiguas. Hace mucho que no mantengo contacto con ninguno de ellos, incluso creo que un par ya esta casado. Piensa bien un momento, por favor.  
\- Ruaki... –Touya se sintió tonto de pronto –er... tienes... tienes razón. Yo no tengo porque exigirte nada ¿No?  
\- No, que yo recuerde no tenemos ningún acuerdo entre nosotros. –ante la mirada dolida de Touya agrego –pero eso no significa que yo tenga a otros... amantes, aparte tuyo.  
\- ¿Es cierto? –Touya no sabia como esconder el rostro encendido, sentíase tan tonto.  
\- ¿Necesitas que te diga que sólo estas tú?  
Touya volteo la cara mientras asentía, sintió a Ruaki recostándose contra él y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, sintió su boca pegada a su oído susurrándole dulcemente.  
\- Sí es lo que necesitas, yo te lo digo. No hay nadie más que tú. –beso su oreja –No veo a ninguno de ellos hace mucho, ni me interesa volver a verlos.  
Se aparto un poco y le sonrió. ¿Qué diablos tenia este niño para ponerlo así? Estaba jugando un papel que nunca le había agradado, que siempre evito en todas sus relaciones por considerar los celos algo estúpido y estorboso. Pero Touya necesitaba sentirse seguro y él no podía evitar darle lo que le pidiera... aunque se sintiera igual de tonto que Touya al decirle algo que era tan claro que no tenia porque ser dicho.  
\- No tengo interés alguno en buscar alguien más ¿De acuerdo? Me gustas, ya te lo dije, y no deseo a nadie más. Sólo a ti.  
Touya alzo el brazo y le rodeo el cuello, busco su boca y la beso. Se sentía extraño al descubrir como poco a poco Ruaki podía ser algo más que una especie de accidente ¿Podría enamorarse de él? Sentía un gran alivio al oírlo decir, aunque tal vez no fuera cierto, que no había nadie más. Le creía a ojos cerrados.  
Primero sintió celos, luego creyó cada palabra que Ruaki le dijo ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Hasta donde llegaría esto?

Ángel torturado

Querer a Ruaki...  
Era una idea que no creyó que pudiera pasar por su mente. Estaba claro que comenzaba a sentir algo por Ruaki, algo profundo.  
No podía explicarse que era esto que sentía.  
¿Seria que podía enamorarse de él?  
Yukito camino hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó junto a él. Su presencia le había sido dolorosamente percibible desde el principio, una sensación de dolor y felicidad mezclados. ¿A qué se debía este sentimiento repentino? No lo quería pensar, ahora no quería perturbarse más con otro pensamiento confuso. Se aferró a la alegría que Yukito le brindaba y rechazo al dolor.  
Eso era lo mejor.  
\- Touya... -se sentía morir de pena -Touya, ¿Qué paso con... él?  
Pregunta tonta, se daba cuenta perfectamente de la confusión de Touya y comprendía a medias parte de la causa de ella, de los pasos gigantes con los que ese hombre iba ganando terreno en el corazón de Touya, aún cuando Touya pretendía resistirse. ¿Perdería ese corazón al cual aún no había conseguido? Si el hombre ganaba ¿Touya se apartaría de su lado para estar junto a él?  
\- Es él, Yuki... no entiendo como una persona puede despertarme sentimientos tan opuestos. -mira a Yukito fijo -Me gusta, Yuki, él me gusta tanto que siento que enloquezco por estar a su lado...  
El mundo estaba oscuro para Yukito, a pesar de que todo era negro se obligaba a clavar los ojos en Touya, en fingir que lo veía. Qué no notara que estaba ciego, que no descubriera el efecto de sus últimas palabras en él.  
\- ... sólo que después... después. Cuando la pasión se apago, cuando ya me aleje de su calor... es -bajo la voz hasta casi susurrar en el oído de Yukito -horrible...  
Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Yukito, apoyada en el banco, mientras recostaba la cabeza temblorosa en su hombro.  
Igual que en el sueño... igual. La dulce calidez de Yukito cerca suyo, la sensación era tan idéntica que se pregunto como pudo haberla conocido desde antes de experimentarla. Y al igual que en el sueño se sintió conmovido como hacia mucho no se sentía; por ello no se sorprendió cuando sintió a la lágrima, que la presencia de Ruaki había cortado anteriormente, volviendo formarse, volviendo a crecer entre sus párpados y descender por su mejilla. Tampoco le sorprendió que la siguiera otra, y muchas más hasta que se encontró llorando en silencio contra Yukito.  
\- Es asqueroso... -continuo hablando en voz baja -todo aquello que un segundo antes... me causo tanto placer. Restriego mi piel una y otra vez intentando quitármelo de ella, pero no lo puedo borrar de mi mente. Yo hice todo eso... con él... y el asco me traga. Hasta que vuelvo a estar junto a él... allí su sola presencia me seduce. ¿Comprendes, Yuki? Me entrego a él, sé lo que pasará después... y no me importa, con tal de sentirlo en mi cuerpo no me importa lo que vendrá... hasta que viene, y entonces me siento tan inmundo que deseo que el mundo se hunda y me lleve con él al olvido total.  
Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, antes ya había llorado con Yukito... pero fue un llanto distinto. Fue un llanto desesperado, el desfogue que su tensión requirió en ese momento. Estas lágrimas eran otras, eran todas las lágrimas que se había tragado en los últimos tiempos desde que Ruaki entrara en su vida ¿Cuántas más serían? No estaba seguro, suponía que las necesarias para sacar un poco el peso que tenia en el alma.  
\- Lo peor es cuando duermo... el sueño no me trae paz. Al dormir soy consciente de algo... yo tenia un sueño recurrente antes, un sueño de esos que no dejan recuerdo pero te dejan la sensación de sentirte feliz luego de tenerlo. Pero ese sueño partió cuando él llego... y lo busco, sé que es inútil, pero lo busco ¡Es imperativo! Es como si supiera que si encuentro ese sueño todo se arreglara... podré volver a ser feliz, a estar en paz conmigo mismo. Sólo con que pudiera encontrar ese sueño, tal vez me sentiría capaz de llevar adelante mi relación con él y dejar atrás toda esta confusión que me esta matando.  
Yukito era un bloque de mármol.  
Podía sentir la rigidez de su cuerpo, era algo más mental que físico, ya que Touya sentía contra él el suave cuerpo de Yukito. Pero para Yukito era como si su cuerpo no fuera a volver a moverse jamás, estaba ciego y sordo a todo lo que no fueran las palabras de Touya, aislado a toda sensación que no fueran las lágrimas que humedecían su ropa.  
¡Qué no siguiera hablando, por favor! ¡Qué dejara de hablar de ese maldito hombre!  
No... si Touya no hablaba no podría sacarse todo ese peso de encima. Touya debía desahogarse, y Yukito tenia la fortuna de ser la persona en la que confió... ¿Fortuna? Sí, a pesar de todo lo que le doliera oírlo... Touya confiaba en él, eso era bueno. Touya no era conciente el daño que le causaba.  
\- Estoy perdido, Yuki, tan perdido -la voz triste y calmada de Touya se volvió un gemido -¿Qué hago?  
Yukito carraspeo, mientras intentaba tomar el control de su paralizado organismo. Cuando por fin lo logro descubrió que estaba a punto de llorar también, no podía hacerlo... si empezaba a llorar... no debía llorar.  
“Tranquilo, Yukito.” Casi podía oír una voz que le exigía controlarse.  
\- Touya... ¿Hay alguien a quien hallas querido mucho? Digo... aparte de tu familia y esa chica.  
¿Alguien a quien quisiera mucho? No necesitaba siquiera pensarlo... esa persona estaba ahí junto a él.  
\- Sí...  
\- Pues... sé que comparar no esta bien del todo... pero ¿Por qué no lo intentas?  
Inclino el rostro y volvió a recurrir a todo su autocontrol. Tenia que decirle a Touya algo que sirviera para ayudarlo. No debía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran con ello.  
\- Debes concentrarte bien en... él. En lo que deseas de él. Creo que parte del problema es el tipo de relación que tienen, la forma en que empezaron a intimar. Eso hace difícil que lo tomes como alguien de quien enamorarte, pero de pronto tu corazón te indica que debes sentir algo por él y tú no estas seguro de querer eso. Pero es claro que en el fondo quieres tener algo más con ese hombre. -vacío de todo sentimiento declaro -Tu problema es que crees que haces mal manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él.  
El rostro congestionado de Touya se alzo de su hombro y lo miro con los ojos difusos. Yukito prosiguió, fríamente como su débil estabilidad lo requeriría.  
\- Touya, lo que haces con él no esta mal... lo que esta mal es el motivo por el cual lo haces.  
En ese momento Touya lanzo un sonido de confusión, pareció querer decir algo, más quedo mudo de pronto y volteo el rostro. Su pecho se agitaba en espasmos, mientras la presión que ejercía sobre la mano de Yukito crecía hasta hacerse dolorosa. Aún con este daño, Yukito no apartaba la mano. Quería sentir el contacto de Touya, aunque este sólo le causara dolor, físico y mental. No quería perder este contacto, porque era tal vez el único tipo de contacto que tendría con él.  
-Yuki... es ella de nuevo...  
\- ¿...  
\- Mi madre ha vuelto... esta a tu lado. Pude ver su rostro un instante...  
\- ¿Ella acaso esta... enojada contigo?  
\- ¿Enojada conmigo? -rió quedito -No... no estaba enojada, al contrario... pero ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mí...  
Noto las marcas que sus uñas habían dejado en la mano de Yukito. La libero de la opresión y volvió a tomarla con delicadeza, acercándola despacio a sus labios la beso suavemente en cada marca. Sonrió en una mezcla de dicha y pena.  
\- No, Yuki, ella no me miraba. Te miraba a ti... su mano se apoyaba en tu cuello. Ella te sonreía.  
Ya no pudo más, Yukito llego a su límite. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban suplico...  
\- Por favor, vete de aquí Touya... déjame sólo un momento...  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Quiero... pensar un momento. Ve a buscarlo... arregla tus problemas con él de una vez... anda... por favor.  
Touya no entendía por qué le decía eso... pero entendía lo que Yukito le pedía. En ese momento no quería verlo ¿Por qué? Una idea algo loca cruzo por su mente...  
Prefirió ignorarla. Haría lo que Yukito pedía.  
\- Adios, Yuki... -beso otra vez su mano -Te dejare tranquilo...

Ahora que ya estaba solo, Yukito podía liberarse del dolor que Touya acababa de causarle. Ahora Touya iría donde Ruaki, dejaría que sus sentimientos por él afloraran de una vez por todas sin reprimirlos ni negarlos... Ruaki se quedaría con la persona que él amaba, había arreglado todo para que Touya se fuera con otro.  
Yukito lloraba solo... aunque tenia el presentimiento que no estaba solo. Eso era algo que le causaba más pena aún.  
\- ¿Señora Kinomoto? Señora, gracias por aceptarme... pero ya es tarde.  
Se levanto y enfilo sus pasos sin un rumbo fijo, Touya hablaría con Ruaki pronto. Y, a menos que Ruaki fuera un idiota, Touya sería completamente suyo.  
\- Hace tan poco que lo encontré... -su risa brotaba amarga - tan poco que empecé a amarlo... y ya lo perdí.  
El viento enfriaba, sentía como el cuerpo empezaba a aterírsele.  
No importaba.  
Touya pronto sería de otro; tenia derecho a sufrir, a torturarse un rato por ello.  
Touya nunca fue suyo... y ahora nunca lo sería... por un instante se había ilusionado.  
\- Era demasiada dicha como para que pudiera durar... -volvió a reír.

La razón de ser de las cosas

\- ¿Qué extraña sorpresa es esta?  
Termino de abrirle la puerta y lo hizo pasar. Touya fue de frente al cuarto, allí se sentó en la cama y espero a que Ruaki se reuniera con él.  
Esto demoro un poco.  
Ruaki estaba congelado en la puerta, parpadeando sin creer lo que ocurría. La cerro despacio y volteo, podía ver a Touya sentado en la cama... no, ya no estaba sentado.  
Se había recostado en ella, dejando un lado libre para Ruaki. Este recupero su carácter y se acerco, algo suspicaz, a la cama. Muy despacio, como si temiera asustar a Touya, se acostó. Estiro un brazo, probando, esperando a ver que reacción tendría el chico ante esto.  
Al sentir su contacto, Touya giró y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos.  
Esos ojos... Ruaki volvía a compararlos con los de un felino. Pero esta vez ya no eran los de un gato, asustados y llenos de coraje a la vez.  
Ahora tenían una extraña luz, una mirada calculadora y sensual. De haber sido menos cínico, Ruaki se habría asustado por esta mirada. No lo asustaba, no mucho por lo menos. Y ese miedo lo hacia más incitante... era un reto.  
¿Tendría que volver domar a su gato?  
\- ¿Y, Touya-kun? -le acaricio el cabello -Vienes con un comportamiento inusual hoy.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Ruaki?  
\- ¿Hum?  
\- ¿Qué deseas en este momento?  
\- ¿Y qué deseas tú?  
\- Eso no vale, no respondiste. Si sirve de ayuda, yo respondo...  
Su mano abrió el broche del pantalón de Ruaki, confundiéndolo nuevamente ¿Qué le pasaba al chiquillo? La situación era sumamente excitante, más algo le decía que debía andarse con cuidado. El chico tramaba algo.  
\- Te deseo a ti... deseo que me hagas el amor, como siempre me lo haces, Ruaki ¿Qué deseas tú?  
La libido de Ruaki lo volvió menos suspicaz, atrajo a Touya hacia sí. Jugaría el juego de Touya por el momento, ya que era muy placentero... sin olvidar estar alerta... por si las dudas.  
\- Pues ya que tú lo mencionaste primero... estoy de acuerdo. También te deseo... aunque hace un par de minutos no me hubiera imaginado esto de ti... es algo extraño...  
\- Házmelo, Ruaki, deja de hablar y hazme el amor ¿Es tan difícil que me entiendas?  
El tono de la voz sonó a una orden. Orden placentera para él. Comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, sin cesar en las caricias y besos, poco a poco la extraña situación se le iba olvidando a Ruaki. Estar junto al chico era más absorbente en ese instante, le gustaba este nuevo Touya que había empezado a cambiar lentamente. Ya no estaba arisco y distante como al inicio, y esta vez era sumamente apasionado, se sentía bien.  
De pronto el semidesnudo Touya se detuvo, todo el tiempo había mirado al hombre sin cesar, cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro abrazándolo fuerte. Sentía que en ese momento Ruaki podía ser parte suya completamente...  
Sintió el roce suave de la piel de Yukito en sus labios...  
Touya besaba esa mano, besaba las marcas que le dejaron sus uñas.  
Se deslizo junto a Ruaki y miro sus ojos, este sonrió, muy dulce, muy sereno. Sabia ser tan confortante cuando lo deseaba, las primeras veces fue algo... “pervertido”... pero ya no era así con él; notaba como también había llegado a sentir algo más por él que al principio ¿Qué tanto lo querría Ruaki?  
Los ojos de Yukito estaban tan tristes, los problemas de Touya lo afectaban demasiado... Touya deseo de pronto estar a su lado, no haberlo dejado solo como pidió; no importa que fuera lo que deseo... debió quedarse con él...  
Pero tenia prisa por ver a Ruaki...  
Y ahora que estaba con Ruaki no dejaba de pensar en Yukito, solo en el parque.  
\- Ruaki... yo siento algo fuerte... por ti...  
Ruaki se congelo al oírlo. “Por favor... que no empiece con una de esas cosas cursis... todo esta bien así... que no diga idioteces... no malogres todo, Touya...”  
\- Lógico... -conservo su sangre fría y hablo con normalidad -si no lo sintieras no estarías aquí.  
\- Pero hay alguien que... me importa mucho, tanto como tú... pero de manera distinta...  
\- ¡Así que eso era! -río calmado -Así que esa persona es la causante de tu cambio, de que te volvieras una cucharada de azúcar últimamente...  
\- ¿No te importa?  
\- No... ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagan escenas de celos, así que yo tampoco las hago. Aparte debo estarle agradecido, si no fuera por él no estaría como estoy contigo... no nos llevaríamos tan bien como estamos llevándonos.  
\- ¿No te importaría si de pronto... lo amara...?  
Touya sujeto el rostro de Ruaki con ambas manos, Ruaki abandono su aire burlón y lo miro serio... el chico estaba complicado este día, si no tenia cuidado podía ponerse a llorar, gritar o cualquiera de esas cosas tan desagradables. La estaban pasando bien y no quería fastidiar las cosas.  
Debía actuar con tacto.  
\- ¿Lo amas?  
\- No sé...  
\- ¿Alguna vez quisiste tocarlo en secreto?  
\- No... cuando deseo tocarlo lo hago, él no se molesta...  
\- ¡Oh! Entonces la atracción es reciproca.  
\- No es eso... es que estoy seguro que me aprecia mucho... tenemos una gran amistad. Nunca lo he tocado de esa manera...  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Como te toco a ti... por ejemplo.  
\- ¿Y no deseas hacerlo?  
\- No, la verdad nunca lo desee de esa forma... excepto...  
\- Excepto...  
\- ... una vez soñé que el me besaba...  
\- ¿Y luego?  
\- Nada más... pero lo que sentí...  
\- ¿Te excito?  
\- No... más bien quise llorar... no me mires así, no llorar de pena. Cuando me beso me sentí tan feliz, tan dichoso. Fue como estar en la gloria y las lágrimas brotaban solas.  
\- ¿Así que vienes hasta aquí a que te haga el amor y luego me sales con que amas a otro?  
\- ¡Maldición! ¿Que no entiendes que a quien quiero amar es a ti?  
Touya se aparto un poco de él, miro al techo con pena. Ruaki suspiro... las cosas empeoraban, dio vueltas a un par de argumentos con la esperanza de que alguno sirviera para la situación. Hablar de amor lo ponía nervioso, además le costaba hacerse a la idea de estar molestando a Touya... le gustaba complacerlo.  
Touya acababa de decir algo que deseaba decir hace un tiempo... y su mente volaba hacia Yukito, solo y triste. ¿Qué cosa ocurría con él para que estuviera así? ¿Amor? ¿Qué pasaría si Yukito lo... amaba? No... no podía ser, esa idea le vino antes a la cabeza y prefirió ignorarla. Se suponía que debía concentrarse en Ruaki... pero si Yukito lo amaba... todas las cosas que le dijo debieron destrozarlo...  
Se cubrió la boca cuando el gemido de dolor escapo de ella. El pecho se le encogió con este pensamiento ¿Si lastimo a Yukito? No podía ser cierto... al solo imaginarlo empezó a llorar otra vez.  
\- ¿Touya? -mier... esta llorando -Oye... no te pongas así...  
Eso era lo que siempre se sacaba cuando uno se metía en líos de amor, se había ilusionado con Touya creyendo que él no caería en esas cosas... que sería fuerte y recordaría lo que le paso por enamorarse de esa chica.  
Retiro la mano de su boca, despacio. Calmo los sollozos que le subían por la garganta, de pronto las cosas eran claras como el agua. Yukito capaz no lo amaba, pero si era cierto que lo hacia... la incierta posibilidad de que esto fuera cierto era suficiente. Touya no podía seguir dañándolo, Touya había disfrutado del placer de Ruaki sin pensar en nada. Sin importarle si Ruaki lo amaba... o si él amaba Ruaki... pero ahora era distinto.  
Corto su llanto en seco. Volvió a colocarse frente a Ruaki, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió. Esto animo al hombre, sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Si tenia suerte la “crisis” se le había pasado a Touya y podrían seguir.  
\- Ruaki, yo no te amo.  
\- Mejor. El amor solo te traerá dolores de cabeza. Nunca deje que algo como eso me atrapara a mí, ni siquiera con mi primer amante...  
\- Acostarme contigo todas estas veces solo me ha causado dolor...  
\- Sufres porque quieres, pequeño tonto, lo que deberías hacer es relajarte y vivir el momento ¿No te das cuenta que tenemos una química perfecta? Podríamos seguir pasándola tan bien juntos...  
\- ¿Sin amor?  
\- ¿Para qué amor?  
\- Porque sin amor, esto solo me termina dando asco...  
\- ¡Qué cosa tan estúpida! ¿A estas alturas te harás el sentimental?  
“Sí, porque no me importo en el fondo mientras solo sufría yo... pero si por esto Yukito también sufre...”  
Se levanto y recogió sus ropas, colocándoselas sin apuro, de manera precisa y controlada. El hombre lo miraba indiferente. Su instinto no se equivocó, el chico vino buscando problemas... y si quería problemas, él no le daría gusto. Lo último que se le ocurriría seria ir tras él y rogarle que lo pensara, menos aún que sí quería que lo amara. Si Touya quería hacerse de rogar, allá él, ya volvería cuando notara su error. Volvería.  
Lo miro ir hacia la puerta, abrirla, salir. Antes que la cerrara no pudo evitar un último comentario, que sin saberlo, encerraba una leve huella de esperanza para sí.  
\- ¡Ya volverás!

Yukito.  
¿Dónde estaría? Hacia frío y las luces estaban apagadas en su casa. ¿Seguía todavía en la calle?  
La presencia de su madre gravito junto a él, lentamente alzo el rostro y la miro. Fue torpe haber sentido miedo de ella, si hubiera sido más listo y estado menos confundido podría haber notado que ella en ningún momento expreso otra cosa que no fuera amor.  
Amor y pena por su hijo, pena porque él no quería oír su consejo. Ahora ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Touya comprendió sin que ella dijera una sola palabra.  
La siguió.  
Yukito estaba sentado en el parque, en la misma banca en que estuvo con Touya. Lucía tranquilo, más la verdad era que no tenia ánimos para siquiera pararse e ir a su casa.  
Su madre lo guío hasta el parque, cuando su hijo se quedo parado mirando a Yukito ella sonrió y se desvaneció.  
“Es mejor si no te molesto en este momento...”  
Touya agradeció.

\- Oye, ¿No tienes frío? Si sigues aquí te enfermaras.  
Yukito alzo el rostro hacia Touya, quien estaba inclinado ante él como la primera vez que ambos se miraron. La mirada era distinta... tan bella como siempre, pero Yukito sabia ver en ella las cosas que Touya no le decía. Abrió los labios sin estar seguro que decir, el chico no lo dejo.  
\- Todo acabo... no habrá más lágrimas, ni tampoco el sentirme sucio, ni todas las cosas que esa relación siempre me dejo...  
Cada palabra encendía de dicha el pecho de Yukito, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Touya la detuvo con la leve caricia de sus dedos antes que prosiguiera su camino.  
\- ¿Entonces, ya no volverás con él? ¿No lo... amas?  
Touya negó con movimiento tajante de su cabeza, la boca de Yukito se abrió en una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Otra lágrima rodó, nuevamente fue detenida por Touya.  
\- Anda, vamos a mi casa y quédate a dormir. Nos queda más cerca, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa, Yuki.  
Empezaron a caminar juntos, muy cerca uno del otro, Touya apoyo su mano en el cuello de Yukito. Este volvió a sonreír.  
\- Esta noche recuperaras ese sueño que perdiste...  
\- No, ese sueño no volverá. Pero ahora puedo vivir con eso...  
No podía negar todo lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo. No podía seguir igual, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Era conciente de cada cosa que hizo, no olvidaría que por un instante existió la posibilidad de amar a Ruaki.  
Ruaki no le hizo nada malo... simplemente su forma de ver las cosas era distinta a la suya, simplemente a pesar de todos los sentimientos que pudiera tenerle algo había faltado.  
Simplemente Ruaki no había sido la persona correcta para él.  
Ese sueño estaba perdido sin remedio, era el precio que tendría que pagar por todo lo pasado. Miro de reojo a Yukito, la piel blanca brillando bajo la luna, su mirada tan suave, su sonrisa...  
Si un sueño se pierde... otro puede nacer, no le quedaba ninguna duda.  
Yukito se encargaría de ello.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic junto al de Angustia, iban a ser parte de una serie con una continuación en la que se cruzaban todos los personajes. Por el momento no creo escribir ese tercer fic, pero los demás pueden ser leidos de forma independiente sin problema.


End file.
